


Voyage

by HannaHazzard



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Moana AU, Pre-Slash, can be seen as gen too though, you probably need to know the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaHazzard/pseuds/HannaHazzard
Summary: The Ocean picked Danny to bring Steve to Te Fiti. Danny hates the Ocean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. So this is something that wouldn't let me go after watching Moana.  
> It is just a little piece and I barely go into any details. Because for a longer fic I would have to do a lot of research on this beautiful culture and myths. So don't throw any stones at me please :) It's just meant as a little piece for entertainment.  
> Also, I assume there are a few out there that won't like that I changed a main female character into a male one. Please just think of this as it is meant to be. A little fanfiction for fun. It's not going against the female lead, because realyl, Moana is awesome, and it's not suggesting in any way that a male lead would have been better. Or anything like that. It was just me, watching the movie and thinking how funny it would be to have McDanno doing the voyage :)  
> I also loved it that there wasn't romance in the movie for a change, but well, this is McDanno, so you could imagine that they get together, but also let them be voyage-bros, if you want. 
> 
> Also, this is not betaed, as you will notice. Sorry for the mistakes.  
> If you are still here now, have fun reading this :)

„So, let’s recount here,“ Steve began conversationally, like he wasn’t tied tightly to the pole of the canoe. “You,” he looked pointedly at the short blond man that had practically kidnapped him from his little island. “Are Danny.”

“Yep.”

Steve’s eyes followed the man as he stalked across the canoe.

“Where you come from, is none of my business,” he continued.

“That’s right,” his kidnapper grunted, as he pulled futilely at a rope.

“But you were send by the Ocean,-”

“Even though I-“

“Even though you hate the beach, the sun, the sand. Pretty much everything?”

“Exactly,” Danny threw him a small grin as he passed on his way to the other side of the canoe.

“Right,” Steve nodded sarcastically. Completely normal. “You were send by the ocean to bring me across the water. Where I have to give Te Fiti her heart back.”

“I see we understand each other.” Danny suddenly flopped down in front of Steve and looked at him with a stern expression. “You ready to do your part?” the blond asked as if Steve had much of a choice right now.

“You do remember the part where you gave me a second to consider your proposition and then you knocked me out with your paddle, tied me up and kidnapped me? Well, you could have saved yourself the struggle. I’d have come freely.” Steve narrowed his eyes and puffed his chest a bit, trying to bring at least some authority across. His hands twisted in the robes behind the pole. If he really set his mind to it, he was ninety percent sure he could free himself, even if it looked like Danny had used all the rope he could find. Tying his hands, his arms, chest, knees and ankles. But for now, he wouldn’t. He kind of liked the spunky bastard that dared to attack a demi-god.

Danny stared at him a moment, before sighing and pulling out a knife to cut Steve lose. “You looked like the argumentative type.”  

“You were the one yelling at me first thing we met,” Steve pointed out.

“You were trying to steal my canoe!”

“I didn’t see you! I thought it was just the canoe that had been washed up my shore!” Steve threw his hands in the air as if that would help; finally free.

“You didn’t even check for survivors!”

“I would have! Forgive me the moment of joy after years of confinement on that damn island! Ok, you know what? Let’s just take a deep breath now. No need for things to get out of hand again.” Steve did as he suggested, taking a deep, deep breath. It wouldn’t accomplish anything  if he threw his new companion over board. For one, the Ocean would probably just bring Danny back up again. And two, somehow Steve suspected the tempered little man wouldn’t forgive him for that. So, breathing it was.

Danny himself showed the palms of his hands in an attempt to show he’d calm down too, Steve guessed. “You are right,” Danny conceded. “We have places to be and things to do.”  

Steve nodded and with a practiced look took in the state of the canoe – surprisingly good after being washed up – then the sky and the horizon. Finally, frowning, he turned back in the direction of his island. Amusement made his lips twitch when he saw they’d barely gotten away from the small piece of land. He could probably still hit it if he were to throw a pebble.

He turned back to his travel partner and this time, seeing Danny again tug uselessly at a rope, he couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“Just, uh, how good are you at managing a canoe?” He asked as innocently as possible. He was pretty sure he failed miserably.

Danny gave up the random rope pulling and stemmed his fists into his sides. “What do you think, huh?” He said angrily, but Steve noticed the slight embarrassment beneath the bravado. “I said I don’t like the waters!”

The ocean protested slightly by spilling water at Danny’s feet. “Oh, come on!” Danny shook out his wet feet and turned to the open waters. “You should be quiet. Dragging me all the way out here didn’t make me like you much more than before. Not to mention the almost drowning me part. Now you,” Danny pointed one accusing finger to the ocean, “Unless you want to help, you better stay quiet. And you!” The mean finger now turned to Steve himself. “Show me how to get this blasted thing to move!”

Despite being yelled at again, Steve could only look fondly at Danny. This voyage sure wouldn’t be boring.

“You got me a bossy one, huh?” He asked the Ocean, who now gave Steve’s feet a little bath. Commiserating.

“Alright,” Steve clapped his hands. “Watch and learn, my new best friend.” Time was an essence after all. And Steve really did want to return the heart he had borrowed from Te Fiti in a misguided attempt to bring back his mother.

It didn’t take Steve’s rusty fingers long to warm up to the ropes and handlings again and soon they were on their way. Much faster than before.

At one point, sooner rather than later, Steve would have to tell Danny that they would have to make a slight detour to Lalotai. But he didn’t want to bore the other man with details yet. Instead, he found something else to focus on.

“Hey, Danny?”

The blond was finally semi relaxed watching as they headed for the horizon.

“Hm?”

“What’s with the bunny?” Steve pointed to where their provisions were stored.  There, a white rabbit sat nibbling on a carrot. The pink ribbon around the animal’s neck suggested that it wasn’t meant for dinner.

Danny bend down to give the rabbit a little scratch, before he gave Steve a pointed look.

“We don’t talk about Mr Hoppy.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
